


Peter Parkers Field Trip at Home

by LinnyHuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, Bullying, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Harley Keener, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle Bucky Barnes, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnyHuman/pseuds/LinnyHuman
Summary: Peter Parker lives with his dads and aunts and uncles at Stark Industries. One day it is announced that they are going to Stark Industries for a field trip. The avengers suck at being a normal family.The Summary isn't that great. It's my take on the Peter Parker field trip to SI.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 418
Collections: Field trips to SI, peter parker and his field trips





	Peter Parkers Field Trip at Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I've fallen off the deep end and am now obsessed with writing for this fandom. Specifically where Tony Stark is Peters Dad in any way. If you like those then keep an eye out!
> 
> The edit was me fixing a formatting issue.

Peter Parker-Stark was starting to think he was cursed. First it was that field-trip to Oscorp that made him into Spiderman, then the decathlon trip to Washington D.C. and everything that stupid alien bomb caused. Then the trip to Europe where Beck managed to get the EDITH glasses that Peters dad, Tony Stark, made for him. And now it would be whatever trouble his family caused on this field trip. And Peter knew there was going to be trouble.

How does he know there was going to be trouble?

Because they are going to Stark Industries for this field trip. As in, Peter's home as well as the home of his family of superheroes.

RIght now though, they were in the science class run by Mr. Harrington. It had the majority of the decathlon students that are in Peters grade, which is most of the team.

As Mr. Harrington passed out the blue permission slips, dodging backpacks on the ground, Peter debated how much trouble he would get with his family if he just cut his losses and fled the state, country, planet, for a few days until the whole field trip was over.

“Peter, dude! We are going to Stark Towers!” Ned excitedly said from his seat beside the spider boy. “Do you think Mr. Stark will be there? What about Black Widow? Will we get to see the labs you and Mr. Stark use for fixing the Avengers weapons and armor?”

MJ slid over from her desk to interrupt Ned’s questions with one of her own, “More importantly, Pete, will we get to see Ms. Potts?”

Lifting his head from the desk, Peter mumbled, “Ned, you’ve already met Mr. Stark and have been in the tower.” He was really wishing he could share Ned’s enthusiasm, but that wasn’t possible when you were related to the people who lived in the field trip building.

“Yeah, but that was just for a few minutes. But what about everything else?” Ned had that happy, childlike look in his eyes that always made it hard for Peter to tell him “no”.

Ned didn’t know that Peter was a Stark, so he actually wasn’t allowed too far into the living spaces for the Avengers. Ned still thought he lived in this one apartment in Queens that Tony rented out so Peter's identity was hidden from anyone with access to school files.

Currently that building was in it’s fourth month of “construction.”

“Well, between A- I mean Ms. Romanov and Ms. Potts, we are more likely to see Ms. Potts, but that is also not highly likely since they both are very busy women.”  _ Plus Aunt Pepper and Aunt Natasha are busy this week taking care of Morgan since she has that big project due for her kindergarten class soon on top of the norm _ , thought Peter, though he doesn’t see why he couldn’t try to convince Pepper to show up for a bit.

Of course, that would destroy his plans of avoiding the field trip, but maybe it would be worth it to do for his friend. Of course, if any of the other Avengers heard him ask Pepper, they might decide to show up too.

Ugh, he was so screwed.

“Hey, Penis! You ready for everyone to see that you’ve been lying this whole time?” called Flash from his seat across the room. He had, up onto this point, been most likely flirting with the girl he had chosen to sit next to at the start of class.

Mr. Harrington looked even more worn down than normal when he heard exactly what this field trip would entail. “Flash, that is not the purpose of this trip. Now everyone, this field trip is the most prone to trouble compared to the other trips we have taken so, please, please follow all the rules. And Peter, don’t run off. And Ned, too. Oh, and as the slip says the trip is tomorrow because we only got the offer today, so this is your ticket onto the bus. Don’t forget it!”

That teacher has probably had at least 5 years taken off his lifespan by the past 3 field trips.

Peter half-heartedly nodded to the teacher before he resumed his position of forehead and desk connection, this time with the piece of paper under his head.

After that was decathlon practice, where Flash did not cease his barrage of insults and jabs at Peter. Honestly though, Peter just wanted to get home and do his math homework, maybe hang out with his cousin or call his boyfriend, but really, he just wanted the field trip to not exist.

When he went home, he did get to do his homework, but he couldn’t reach his boyfriend other than to be told he was busy. He also got to help Morgan with her family tree, which was fun, and very glittery.

Peter’s job was to work with Morgan to find all the pictures and to glue them on after cutting them. Morgan’s job was to add beauty and character.

“Hi sweety!” Peter heard Pepper say as she walked into the room. Morgan looked up, face covered in red sparkles and glue, and smiled.

“Hi mommy!”

Once Pepper got a hug from her daughter, she looked over to Peter. “Hello Peter.”

“Hi Aunt Pepper.” Peter was just finishing up putting the picture of his dad and Papa, since this was a project about whatever is considered family in the kids household.

The little wildfire would probably be the only kid with a family of no less than 3 gay couples and no actual blood relations other than Morgan and her mom and Peter and his dad.

Pepper then came over to inspect the project with help in the form of Morgan pointing out every part she liked best. Which was just about everything on the poster. “This is amazing, Sparkles! Did you thank Peter for helping you?”

“Oh.” Morgan's attention turned from showing the board to giving her cousin a hug. “Thank you Petey!”

“No problem, Morgan.”

Deciding it was time to let Pepper have some on-on-one time with her daughter, Peter started to make his way out of the room.

“Oh, and Peter.” called Pepper, who was still looking at her daughter.

Peter, knowing what was coming, turned to his aunt. “Yes?”

Pepper smiled at him. “Don’t try to hide the permission slip. Tony already knows about it and is expecting to sign it as soon as he finishes the meeting he’s in right now.”

“Bye, Aunt Pepper.”

“Bye!”

Without much else to do, Peter went to his room, grabbed the permission slip, and headed down to his private lab. Today he was working on a way to make his web shooters able to change between types of webs quicker as well as adding a new one that was able to dissolve at the push of a button. This would make practice and situations like with Aaron Davis much easier and without the risk of melted ice cream or getting stuck for an hour or more when the webs are only needed for 10 minutes tops.

AC/DC was blasting through the speakers while Peter was tinkering with the wiring when his spidey senses informed him that someone came into his lab.

There was no greeting, just the figure, who was soon revealed as Tony, coming over and taking the blue form from beside Peter.

Once the young brunet finished the part he was working on he set down his tools and looked up at his dad.

“Hey Underoo. How was school?” The hero had that grin that said more than his words would.

Letting out a sigh, Peter said, “I’m pretty sure you already know my answer to that.”

Tony laughed, “What? You not excited that you get to spend time at home tomorrow while still being limited by restrictions of the school?” 

The mentioning the “at home” part made Peter realize that Tony was probably planning something.

“Dad, please, just promise me that you won’t try to embarrass me. That includes sending the rest of the family in your stead.” Peter looked at his dad pleading.

“I can’t promise too much, but I’ll try to save your reputation at school as much as I can.” Tony then picked up some old project from Peter’s desk, looking at it half-interested.

Peter sighed, trying to give his dad his best puppy eyes, “Do I have to go? And won’t this reveal that I’m a Stark?”

After he set down the gadget, Tony shrugged, “Is that such a bad thing?” He ruffled Peter’s hair. “But if you really don’t want to let that out, we can just play up the idea that you are my personal intern. Really though, maybe it would be easier to just accept your fate of being my child.”

“It’s not that, Dad. It’s more of a getting teased thing. It’s…” Peter stopped because while Flash is an ass, he wouldn’t dare send the wrath of his family upon him. “I don’t want to stick out too much.”

“Kid, you can stick to the ceiling and can carry Mjolnir, fitting in isn’t something we do here. And it’s not like you are going to scream it out, or brag about being a Stark. As long as you keep your chin up and don’t make a big deal, then who’ll really give a shit. Be you and everyone else will have to deal.” Tony was holding Peter around his shoulder as he spoke.

There was another person who entered the room, it turned out to be Rhodey. “Your dad’s right, kiddo. It’s going to get out eventually, so do it on your terms and don’t make it a big thing. It would sure be better than when the news found out about Daddy-person and I’s relationship during the incident.”

“Plus, doing it at the field trip can ensure we have it logged under an NDA, so it’s unlikely to make it out of here.” added Tony. 

“Okay. I guess I’ll deal with it. But, Papa, don’t let Dad do the Petey-Pie Protection Protocol. I don’t need protecting in the tower.”  _ Or ever _ , added Peter mentally.

Petey-Pie Protection Protocol is basically where Friday records and watches his every movement as well as has Dad connected to Fridays feed the whole time. Also called Tony Stark is an overprotective father.

“You know if I told him to not use the 4P, he would just make a new protocol to watch you.”

Peter groaned, but did realise the words were true. Tony was very protective of his kid. According to Papa, Tony had tried to keep Peter in this pillow suit he made when he started learning to walk. It was apparently very stupid looking and impeeded on Peters ability to learn how to walk, so Tony had to get rid of it after much bargaining and debate.

With those points settled, Peter had no option but to wait for the suffering that would soon occur.

-.-.-.-.-

Handing his form to Mr. Harrington, Peter steeled himself for getting on the bus and everything that would come next.

Harley had laughed at Peter's plight over text when the brunet explained the whole field trip debacle. But he also assured Peter that it wouldn’t be that bad. The Tennessean had said that most likely Tony selected a tour guide who would be able to handle whatever could happen.

Finding a seat on the bus would be the first struggle. Ned and MJ hadn’t arrived yet and Flash tried to trip him as he moved to a seat in row 7, which was not too far back or too far forward. Of course, as soon as he sat down, Flash moved from his seat in row 3 to go to the back. 

As the boy moved, he leaned over to Peter and said, “I know that you are faking, and believe me, when I get the proof, I will ruin you.”

“Gee, Eugene. Maybe you should worry more about not looking like an ass in front of everyone instead of trying to mess with something that doesn’t pertain to you.” MJ had finally gotten on the bus and was moving to sit in the seat in front of Peter. She had a sketchbook and pencil pouch in hand.

Flash looked angry. “Don’t call me that!”

“What? Eugene? But that’s your name, isn’t it?”

With a final growl sounding thing, Flash moved on to find a seat.

When Ned got on the bus, he started asking so many questions that Peter had trouble keeping up. But that was a good thing about Ned, he didn’t really need Peter to keep up since he was more voicing his ideas than really looking for an explicitly detailed itinerary.

The drive there was uneventful, nearing downright boring, if it hadn’t been for the ball of nerves currently taking residence in Peters abdomen.

Once they reached the tower, Mr. Harrington made sure to go over the rules again. “No cell phones unless you get permission beforehand. Definitely no pictures, and we will all be signing an NDA upon entry. Also, please, I can’t stress this enough, don’t leave the group. And don’t touch anything unless given permission from the maker of the project. Alright? Let’s go.”

Everyone filed out of the bus. As they exited, Peter saw in MJ’s journal a drawing of him in the bus, looking absolutely miserable.  _ Thanks, MJ. _

Inside the sterile looking lobby they were greeted by the not-so-happy Happy, who told everyone to sign the NDA’s as well as take a pass.

“Hey, Penis, why aren’t you taking one? You think you’re special or something?” Flash had managed to get the entire class to stare at Peter, who was hoping his lack of paper and pass would go unnoticed.

“ _ Peter _ already has a pass and has previously signed an NDA as part of his internship.” An even more annoyed Happy said.

Yeah, Flash’s chance of surviving this trip without great damage to his future is rapidly descending to 0.

Happy’s words made Flash glare at him more than ever before, as well as got the whole class to start chattering at each other.

Now that Peter was sure he was attached to the wifi, he pulled back and said, “Hey, FRI, did Dad set the 4P into motion?”

**“Hello, Peter, yes, Boss did put the Petey-Pie Protection Protocol into place. He has yet to access the feed yet, he will do so once you go through security.”**

Peter rolled his eyes, and tried to contain the nerves that were threatening to take him over.

Once all the forms got handed back to Happy, the man directed them through the metal detector/ security check. “You will need to leave your phones here. You can pick them up after the tour. Oh, and when you walk through you will hear a voice announce your name and a level. That’s FRIDAY. The levels are pretty self-explanatory, and I’m not a tour guide, so don’t ask me anything else about it.”

Everyone did as told, except Peter, who was stopped by Happy.

“Don’t worry about the phone, kid. Just mime it or something.”

Peter gratefully did as instructed, then turned to watch his classmates go through security.

Flash pushed to the front to go through the gate first. 

**“Eugene Thompson. Level One.”**

The boy looked annoyed at the use of his name, but it was ignored by the rest of the class going through. Which all had their names followed by the announcement of Level 1.

Then MJ went.

**“MJ. Level five-b. Welcome back.** ”

That caused the class to start their questioning once again. It was silenced when Ned came through.

“ **Ned Leeds. Level five-b. What’s up?”**

The mentioned boy looked like he was going to explode with excitement. This made Peter very glad he had insisted FRIDAY say that whenever he comes through security.

Then all eyes were on Peter as he got ready to go through the security check.

He turned to Happy before he went though and whispered, “Do I have to?”

“I’ll push you through if you don’t go.” Peter looked to the man to see if he was making a bad joke, but even a quick glace made it clear that Happy was serious.

Before he could decide if he would be willing to let Happy push him through, he heard a voice come through the speakers.  **“Peter, please step through** .”

Clearly Tony was watching.

Stepping through, he had his eyes screwed shut, trusting his spider senses to stop him from hitting anyone.

**“Hello, Peter. Boss would like to say in advance, ‘You’re Welcome’** .”

Before he could ask “for what?” he saw a very familiar mop of curly dirty blond hair.

Of course, no one else noticed the “Boss” bit as they all were hung up on the fact that neither his level nor his last name were announced.

The brunet was about to web himself onto the ceiling to get away until his saviour spoke over the din.

“Hello everyone, I’m going to be your tour guide today. My name is Harley Keener. I am one of Ol’ Tony’s personal interns.” Harley stood nonchalantly as he addressed the group. “I’m from Tennessee, so I may get a little confused about our position, luckily FRI and a certain someone will always be able to assist us.”

Without even thinking, Peter moved forward, followed by MJ and Ned.

Harley gave his boyfriend a smile and lovingly said, “Hey, Darlin’. Like the surprise?”

Peter was left speechless. He was really going to have to thank his dad about a million times for this.

“Okay, Penis, how did you hack into this? Did you pay off this guy to hack into the system?”

Harley looked to be getting ready to deck Flash, but Peter stopped him with a simple hand on the shoulder and shaking his head no.

_ Keep your chin up and don’t make a big deal _ .

“Just start the tour. I can handle this.”

Harley didn’t look like he liked that answer, but nodded and put on his best southern hospitality smile.

“We’re going to go ahead and head up to floor 10 to see some of the interns' projects. I’m sure you have already been told the rules, but once again I must ask you all to not touch anything. We are heading specifically to the biology lab, which often has some nasty chemicals. That said, we will put on eye protection upon entry, just in case an intern has too much fun with potassium and water.”

The class was led to the elevator, which was made to be big enough to hold several hulk (something put into place after the time hulk was not allowed onto the elevator with the other avengers due to his size.)

“As y’all can see, this elevator shows the vehicle area. It holds anything from the quinjet to Tony’s old cars he has suped up to Tonyson’s bike.” Peter chucked at the use of Thor’s name for him.

“Oh, question!” one of Peter's classmates said.

Harley smiled as he indicated for her to proceed.

“Are you Stark's son? I mean, you call Mr. Stark Tony and old and you seem to be close to him.”

With a laugh, Harley cleared things up, “No, I’m not the roof crashers kid. He is my future father-in-law though.”

And suddenly Peter's heart was in his throat and his face was as red as a tomato. It felt as if Harley was trying to kill Peter.

The elevator reached the correct floor, so Harley had everyone step out. No sooner had the door closed than Harley muttered an “Oh... shit.” He looked to Peter for help, which wasn’t useful since this wasn’t a floor had been on before other than once for a project with Bruce.

“ _ Go down the hall and to the left, Potato gun _ .” said Tony through the speaker system. 

Happy that the Petey-Pie Protection protocol was helpful for something, Peter got ready to continue.

Then his dad continued.

“ _ Oh, and stop telling people you will be my son-in-law. I still need to talk to Bambino about that. _ ”

Peter really hates his family right now.

Then Harley decided to join Tony on the special list in Peter’s soul.

“Not that it’s any of y’all’s business, but Petey and I are madly in love with each other and-” he was cut off by his boyfriend slapping a hand over his mouth, the brunet's face in a grimace as the questions start.

“Petey? Like… Peter?”

“Was that Tony Stark?”

“Is he watching us?”

Peter shot one last glare at his boyfriend before taking over. “Yeah, he meant me. My name is actually Peter Stark. Now can we please continue just continue this. And dad, back off, please.” The last bit was said to one of the security cameras Peter could see.

Ignoring all the questions that could start, Peter and Harley instead smiled at each other and started walking towards the lab.

Once in the lab, an intern took over explaining what the lab was for and what some projects were while Harley and Peter went off to assist an intern named Jake with his plan for making plants that can filter salt out of seawater so it can grow in more areas.

Of course, despite him saying that he is Peter Stark, that did not seem to convince Flash.

“Penis, get over here. No matter what you are trying to play yourself off as, you have to stay with the group.”

Harley shrugged and took Peter's arm as they made their way back to the group, of course not before saying, “That flash kid sure is a piece of work, bless his heart.”

This caused Peter to let out a soft chuckle as they returned to the mass.

Instead of listening though, the two spoke quietly to each other.

“You should lead the tour.”

“What?” Peter's pitch went up as he tried to keep his voice down.

“Yeah, and you can take them to training. Tones told me some of the gang were there.”

Peter rolled his eyes.  _ So this was all planned. Harls was just a way to butter me up. Great. _

“Screw it. Sure.”

Harley looked genuinely excited, which would have melted Peter's heart in any other situation.

Once the tour guide finished with her bit, Peter took his place in front of the class and said in a polite yet firm voice. “Thank you, Tess. Now, everyone, we will be going somewhere off the traditional tour route. Since Harley and myself are here, we thought it would be fun to introduce you to my family and show you why I’m fairly certain we are the deadliest family to ever exist.”

Mr. Harrington looked more nervous with every word out of his students' mouths.

“So follow me and I’ll take you to the training center.” Peter started walking through the doorway and back to the elevator. He was a few steps ahead when he whispered to FRIDAY, “Are Aunt Nat and Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky in the training area?”

**“Yes.** ”

“Cool, please let dad know about the plan change.”

Peter felt his heart drop when he heard, “ **He already knows, thinks it's an amazing plan and says he will meet you there.** ”

“Oh no.”

There was no moment to try to figure out a different plan, especially not with the whole class buzzing with excitement at seeing the Avengers training.

As they yet again entered the elevator, Peter quickly messaged his favorite aunt, asking if she could make an appearance in the training area.

He smiled when he got a yes and a smiley face emoticon.

They headed up to the 80th floor, the whole time, an orchestral cover of “Back in Black” was playing.

“There are going to be some new rules when we arrive. First, you must listen to everything you are told to do. I’m not sure if you’ll get to fight them, but it will be interesting anyways, just be prepared for that. And don’t be rude because Cap really hates people who aren’t civil to others.” announced Peter as they reached the halfway mark. The last sentence included a glare at Flash that seemed to have gone unnoticed.

Beside him, Harley laughed. They both knew that Steve had the mouth of a sailor when they were out of the public eye. And Bucky could attest to the pranks that had been played on him.

“Oh, and there might be a very special guest there, but please, don’t encourage him if he tries to embarrass Harley or I.”

Upon hearing this, Harley murmured something about Tony that would get him a fierce glare from the superhero.

Soon the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal the training area.

The space itself was huge. On one side was enhanced equipment like treadmills and ellipticals and weight lifting machines, all built to withstand the heroes and their increased physical abilities. Near those were Steve’s punching bags. There was a door near that that led to the gun/ arrow range. There was a large empty space in the center, which could be raised and turned into a traditional fighting ring. On the wall closest to them was a rock climbing wall. One side was similar to a mountain side, the other was bricks. Peter was really the only one who used the brick side though.

Currently in the raised ring was Natasha and Bucky, fighting as if their lives depended on it. Steve was mediating from the sidelines, most likely looking for ways the two could improve. Natasha had her legs around Bucky's neck, who was trying to pry her off.

Peter quickly indicated for the class to be quiet so as to not interrupt, then he left the group to go quickly change into something better suited for practice.

When he returned, the battle was over and it looked like Natasha won.

“Удивительный, Тетя наташа. ты тоже Дядя Баки.” Peter walked up and received a shoulder punch from a sweaty Bucky and a smile from Natasha.

“спасибо, мой паучок.” replied Natasha.

Peter was about to get ready to go into an analysis of what he saw when someone in the class did an exaggerated cough.

“Oh, Nat, Bucky, Steve, this is my class. We are on a field trip and thought it would be fun to show them the training area and possibly teach them some self-defense moves.”

From over with the group, Harley shouted, “Maybe we can have your boy have a fight with someone?”

“Maybe not that great of an idea until we get Stank here for a go ahead for паук here.” responded Natasha.   
Steve came over from his position by the ring and addressed the group. “In the meantime though, we can teach you some moves. Everyone line up.”

Without a second thought, the entire room lined up to get ready to learn.

Not wanting to waste time, the three adults started teaching the class, including Mr. Harrington, some basic steps.

Then Peter’s senses told him someone was standing at his shoulder. He turned around to find that Tony was standing right next to him.

“So, you planning on outing your other identity as well?”

Peter turned to look at his dad, “I don’t know. Maybe I should just let whatever happens happen. I mean, it’s worked out this far.”

Really, the idea of getting outed as Spiderman did worry him, but it also felt weird not being able to be himself in his own home as well as the feeling that he was lying to himself.

The two watched the class from the sidelines, Harley was chuckling at some of the less capable students, but wasn’t outright rude to them. Natasha taught them about moving quickly, Steve taught how to defend oneself in an unfair fight, and Bucky taught them some simple ways to fight in an unfair way.

“How about you fight one of your uncles or aunt, or hell, even Harley. You know what…”

Tony gave out a sharp whistle that cut off the training.

“Hello, I’m sure you know who I am, so I’ll skip the intros. How about we show you-”

Tony was cut off by Flash shouting, “did you know that Penis is going around claiming you're his dad?”

Peter winced as he saw his dad make the ‘I’m going to kill you later’ face he made when anyone says something bad to Peter or even looks at him wrong. It made the youngest avenger wish he could just go escape to his lab and pretend this had all been some caffeine induced nightmare.

“Don’t interrupt, kid. As I was saying, Potato Gun, Underoo, get up in the rink. Fight like civilians.” Basically that was his non-identity revealing way of saying, no using the webs Peter.

Harley’s face dropped when he realised his ass was getting put up against someone who had the combined knowledge of all the avengers and their fighting styles on top of his own.

As they entered the ring, Peter felt bubbly as he heard Harley praying to Thor that he won’t die at the hands of his boyfriend.

In the group, his classmates were all betting, most in favor of Harley. It was understandable since Harley had about 3 inches on him and looked like he had more muscle.

Boy, they were all in for a surprise.

“Don’t worry, handsome, I’ll go easy on you.”

Peter was slightly offended when Harley looked like he didn’t believe him.

“Start!” called Tony and Peter was off.

Harley ran up to the center and collided with Peter, they both tried getting punches on the other, but both were familiar enough with the other to sort of predict what the other would do.

So Peter got dirty. He dodged a punch that was aimed for his face and quickly dove around to be at Harleys back. Instead of doing what Harley was expecting, which was most likely a kick, Peter ruffled his hair.

Then he swept Harley's feet out from under him.

Of course, Harley had learned from Nat, so he quickly launched himself off the ground in a way that made some girls and guys alike gasp. Peter rolled his eyes.

In that moment, Harley hit him in the gut.

“Not bad, hot stuff.”

Harley’s face turned bright red and he looked a little confused now. Peter used that as an opportunity to do a side kick that launched his boyfriend out of the arena.

_ Oops. There goes the strength. _

“Hey! Tones said civilian fight!” shouted Harley as he got up with the help of a laughing Bucky.

Peter smiled as he left the ring. “Dad never said using flirting as a distraction wasn’t allowed.”

With a playful glare, Harley got up close and whispered in his boyfriend's ear, “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

The playful moment was ended by Flash saying in a voice loud enough to ring above the others, “How did the little freak beat Harley?”

Knowing that if he didn’t intervene it would get worse quickly, Peter said, “Dad, lay off.”

“Stop calling him that! Can’t you see how pathetic you look, pretending that you are somehow friendly with the avengers?”

_ Shut up, Flash _ . Thought peter with a high level of anxiety and annoyance.

As Flash opened his mouth, Peter decided that he had to do something drastic to stop this.

He pressed on the little bracelet on his wrist, which was red and blue with a metallic sheen and was quickly enveloped by the nanites as they put his suit around him. Without thinking twice, he webbed himself onto the ceiling and on his way up he covered Flash’s mouth with one of his new webs.

After swinging around the room a bit Peter came back to stand before his class. Behind him, he heard his dad laughing and calling Pepper about bringing more NDA’s on her way up.

“Listen, I know you all thought I was lying but I haven’t. I’m Peter Stark, I work here at SI like my dad and I am also a part of the avengers. That’s it.”

Tony stepped up next to Peter, “My son here is correct about that, but he forgot some things. He’s also one of the creators of some of the best inventions we have here. He is a genius and a saint because he doesn’t want us killing a certain student here who has repeatedly offended him. He also happens to be one of the best avengers there are.”

From their positions by the ring, Bucky, Harley, Natasha and Steve all agreed.

Then the final defender of Peter came in the form of Pepper, a young Morgan hot on her tail.

“He is also one of the babies of the avengers, so there is serious trouble if you are rude to him.”

Morgan quickly ran over to her mamochka while Pepper went about handing out a new set of NDA’s.

“Considering how my nephew just revealed his identity to you all, as well as the more secret levels of SI, you will all need to sign these new NDA’s.”

“Non-disclosure agreements!” shouted Morgan from Natasha arms.

Both of her mothers rolled their eyes affectionately. It was a crazy world a kid has to live in to know what NDA means by the age of 5.

Once the last NDA was returned to Pepper, the present avengers started a Q&A with the class.

MJ asked Pepper how she feels being one of the most powerful people not related to government while being an open lesbian. The adoration and respect were clear in the girls voice.

Pepper would later start asking Peter about getting MJ to join Stark Industries.

Ned held all his questions in since he knew Peter could answer most of his in lieu of his family.

Flash finally got his mouth back, but was taken aside by Tony and Pepper and when he returned he looked like a ghost.

Someone finally asked the million dollar question to Harley. “How did you and Tony meet?”

Peter nearly died laughing as his boyfriend told the tale of how Tony crashed through his roof and received a less than happy welcome from Harley, who also may or may not have threatened to shoot the hero with a potato gun he had made himself. They ended up becoming close and soon took on an uncle and nephew bond that grew stronger with every trip Harley took to Stark tower.

Then someone asked the question of how Peter and Harley started dating.

“We grew up as best friends since Dad started bringing Harls. Then one day, probably about three years ago, we both started thinking about how we really liked the other.”

Harley decided to hop in, “Like, more than just friends.”

“Yep. But as you can guess, two nerds aren’t good at getting together.” Peter said with a laugh, which was joined by his classmates and Aunts and uncles.

With a smirk, Tony added, “After about 4 months of their hopeless pining going nowhere, Rhodey and I devised a masterful way of getting the two lovebirds together.”

As he rolled his eyes, Peter clarified, “He means he locked Haley and I in a closet together with ‘I can’t help falling in love with you’ playing slowly as ‘ambiance’.”

“It worked!” both Harley and Tony said at the same time.

**“Boss, the bus for Midtown is here to pick them up.”**

“Alright then. It was a pleasure to meet you all. Happy here,” Steve indicated to Happy, who must have shown up during the Q&A, “will lead you back downstairs and will return your cellular devices as you return to your bus.”

“Oh, and Peter will be staying with us since I, his dad, am here already.”

All Mr. Harrington could do was nod as happy loaded everyone onto the elevator.

Once the class was out of sight, Peter whirled around on his dad and aunt pepper. “What did you say to Flash? I had it handled!”

“So him insulting you with nearly every one of his breaths was handled?” Tony retaliated in a restrained voice. “We merely informed him about the consequences of insulting the heir of Stark Industries.

“Which is?” Peter rolled his hand, trying to get his dad to continue.

Tony shrugged, “We told him that while he can probably still depend on your help, we would be more reluctant. And he is blacklisted from applying to Stark Industries.”

“See, this is exactly why I didn’t want them to come! I knew this would happen. I can fight my own battles!”

Harley came up and put a hand on Peter's shoulder. “Sweet pea, it’s not okay. I know what it’s like in your shoes, it can really mess with you. I would agree that it was a little far had it been before everything came to light, but the fact that he cornered you into revealing your hero identity was a line that shouldn’t have been crossed.”

Peter leaned into his boyfriend's shoulder in defeat, “Fine. But if he gives me more trouble in the future, I’m blaming you.”

“Fair.” Tony and Harley said in unison.

The elevator dinged again, and the room was filled with the happy call of “There’s my favorite son! How was your field trip? Did dad cause too much trouble?”

“We put the kibosh on Peter's bully.” joked Tony.

Like a switch was flipped, Rhodey went murderous, posture straightened and eyes narrowed. “Who?”

“Stand down, Papa Bear, we handled it.” Tony said, holding a hand up to Rhodey as if that would do anything.

Rhodey raised an eyebrow, “did the kid walk out of here?”

“Nope. Nope. Honeybear, you are not killing a kid. No matter how much they deserve it.”

“Pa! Dad!” Peter looked between his dads with a worried expression. Harley still had an arm around Peter, but it was doing little to reassure the brunet.

Natasha, decided to not be a voice of reason as she said, “I agree, I wouldn’t have had any issue taking that little jerk down. No one calls our паук a freak. Or penis or a liar.”

“Yeah!” shouted Morgan, who was getting hyped up by her mamochka’s angry words.

Peter really just wanted the family to move on, so he decided to try to change the subject. “Dad had me fight Harley in front of my class.”

Harley, all too ready to join any train that led to being obnoxious in Tony’s eyes, added, “And it ended with Peter sending me flying out of the ring.”

As he heard the change of subject, Tony realised he would get in trouble if he didn’t defend himself. “You two aren’t telling Papadapolis the whole thing. I told them to fight like civilians. No powers.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “Tones, we know that Petey can’t always control his strength. It’s like asking you to not overthink _ Phineas and Ferb _ when we watched it.”

“But they only said they would defy the laws of gravity, not motion!” Tony spread his arms in front of him, as if to indicate to something that wasn’t there.

“Dad, it’s a kids show.”

Tony looked peeved as he said, “Yeah, but when they say they are going to defy the laws of gravity, that shouldn’t negate the laws of motion.”

Steve and Bucky were the ones to save the family from going down a spiral of forgetting the “suspension of disbelief” rule and its application in kids shows. “While you all are being ridiculous, Stevey and I are going to go ahead and watch a movie. We invite you all to join, especially Peter, who has had an… interesting day.”

“Oh, I’m definitely in! Which movie are y’all watchin’?” asked Harley, who started leaning on Peter a little bit more.

Steve answered for Bucky, “We thought we would let Peter pick, since none of you all gave him a break today.”

“What about me?” asked Morgan, her puppy eyes beginning to make an appearance.

Steve smiled, “Of course not you, kiddo. The adults here caused a lot of problems for your cousin though.”

“We should watch that old movie the  _ Emperor Strikes Back! _ ” Peter started happily leading Harley and himself towards the door, right behind the 1940’s couple.

“It’s not that old!” called tony after his son and mentee.

Rhodey chuckled. “Wonderboy, it’s time to admit that we are old. That movie is about 40 years old. And we have a kid going into his senior year of high school. We are Old with a capital ‘O’.”

The metal suit couple started arguing about their age, both using different points of reference, while the ladies and their daughter followed, talking about their days.

When they all were finally on the elevator, 4 different conversations all playing out at once, Peter smiled and thought about how even though his family can be overbearing and crazy, he wouldn’t change it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope y'all liked it!
> 
> If you have anything you want me to write, just let me know and I'll try to get to them!  
> Comments are the best thing in the world to me, so feel free to share any hopes, dreams, comments, anything! I will read it.


End file.
